La travesía (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: No sabia como termino ahi y tras pasar los años dejo de importar, pero ahora su madre murió, su ultimo deseo fue que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en la montaña mas alta de todos los reinos, ahora junto con su hermano menor y su padre irían a cumplir su ultimo deseo y nadie los detendría. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)


**Wuw no estoy muerto… disculpen por la demora, primero que nada déjenme decirles del porque no he estado subiendo cap es porque es estado muy ocupado con mis estudios, de hecho tenia que estar estudiando para un examen ahora mhe.**

 **Les he traído una nueva historia que promete mucho a mi parecer, como sabrán god of war últimamente a salido y como todos vieron es una maravilla, por eso he decidido hacer esta historia, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1: Un comienzo amargo…**

En un gran bosque frondoso en pleno otoño vemos a tres personas caminar por un pequeño camino, una de ellos era un hombre de edad un tanto avanzada, su piel era blanca ceniza y una gran marca roja bajaban por su espalda y rostro, era calvo pero tenia una gran barba marón, el hombre llevaba una armadura en su hombro derecho en el cual también colgaba un hacha, tenia unos pantalones de cuero animal y una armadura pancera, el hombre camino al frente guiando a dos niños.

Atreus es un joven con el pelo rojo y una cara con cicatrices. Él tiene pecas ligeras y sus ojos son de un azul helado. Él está vestido con cueros y pieles de pelaje. Se acerca a la cadera de su padre y parece tener alrededor de diez años de edad, en su espalda traía un equipamiento de arco y flechas. El niño iba cabeza baja siguiendo al hombre, sin embargo su hombro su tocado por alguien.

"Se fuerte atreus, a madre no le gustaría que estuviera deprimido" fueron las palabras de la ultima persona que le sonrió de manera tranquila al niño que asintio con la cabeza.

"Si… gracias hermano"

La tercera persona era un pre adolescente de 13 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, en sus mejillas tenia una marcas parecidas a la de un gato, era delgado y alto para su edad, vestía con unas pieles siendo este unos pantalones oscuros y un abrigo de pelaje naranja, en sus muñecas llevaba unas vendas en las cuales tenia unas inscripciones, finalmente en su cintura llevaba un par de espadas _**(imagínese las katanas más tradicionales con mango de madera).**_

"Hemos llegado…" dijo el hombre que se detuvo frente a un árbol, arrodíllense el hombre con un rostro inexpresivo miro una marca dorada siendo esta una mano, los niños detrás de el permanecieron en silencio, levantándose de nuevo tomo su hacha para de un solo golpe cortar el árbol, los chicos no parecían sorprendidos por tal demostración de fuerza, "muchacho prepara el bote" el mayor de los niños con rapidez se fue, levantando el árbol con un solo brazo el hombre llevo el árbol siendo seguido por su hijo.

Una vez llegaron a la orilla de una corriente vieron al rubio adolescente ya sentado en el bote, el niño rápidamente también se subió al barco junto al rubio, el espartano con calma enredo una cuerda por el tronco y lo lanzo al agua, subiendo al bote se puso a remar tranquilamente.

"¿Cuándo paso?" susurro el pelirroja al rubio que dejo de mirar los arboles, respirando hondo miro a su padre que solo asintió con la cabeza inexpresivo, suspirando el chico sonrió de manera triste.

"En el medio de la noche… estaba por despertarte pero padre dijo que no era necesario, aun estabas débil por la enfermedad" dijo suavemente el adolescente que miro a su hermano que agacho la cabeza, el sabía que Atreus se debía sentir molesto por no poder despedirme de su madre, "sin embargo ella dijo que te quería y que nos cuidemos mutuamente… como siempre lo hemos hecho"

"ya veo…" hablo el menor que miro sus pies.

"Hemos llegado…" interrumpiéndolos el hombre de piel blanca atraco el bote en una orilla, bajando del bote los tres caminaron a una vieja casa, Kratos bajando el tronco uso su hacha para cortarlo, en cuanto al rubio este comenzó a armar una hoguera con los troncos y las maderas que el espartano cortaba, pasando los minutos los dos terminaron su trabajo, "Muchacho ve por tu hermano" asiendo caso el rubio entro a la casa.

"He aquí que ellos me llaman…" fue el susurro que se escucho por toda la cabaña, el rubio al entrar vio a su hermano encendiendo velas mientras seguía repitiendo la misma frace, pero este se detuvo para mirar a su hermano, el rubio iso una mueca al ver como el chico se esforzaba en retener sus lágrimas. Naruto acercándose tomo a su hermano por sus hombros para abrazarlo.

"Desahógate…" diciendo eso su hermano libero su llanto.

"¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué madre?" pregunto a su hermano que respiro hondo para tratar de mantener la compostura.

"La muerte es impredecible… no podemos evitarla y siempre llega… a madre solo le llego la hora, pero recuerda que ella siempre velera por nosotros incluso en el mas alla" dijo sin saber que mas decir, esto era difícil también para el, separándose los dos se recompusieron, justo en ese momento Kratos entro para tomar el cuerpo de su amada y cargarla, despacio la saco de la casa y la coloco sobre la hoguera.

(…) el rubio miro como su padre encendió la madera para que el cuerpo sea quemado, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho, frunciendo el ceño se la seco con rapidez, mirando las llamas arder recordó a la mujer que le cuido y amo como si fuera su propio hijo.

 **Flas back:**

" _tengo frío..." fueron las palabras de un niño de 4 años que caminaba en un gran bosque nevado, los vientos fríos soplaban mientras caía la nieve, el niño rubio solo tenia unos pantalones naranjas oscuro y un pergamino casi tan grande como el, como pudo arrastro el rollo, algo le decía que era importante y debía cuidarlo._

 _Varios gruñidos se escucharon entre los arboles, Naruto tenia miedo, no sabia como llego asta este bosque, estaba solo, sin embargo negó con la cabeza, no podía morir hací, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo miro como lobos de gran tamaño comenzaron a salir entre los arboles, estos comenzaron a rodear al rubio que tenia su arma en alto._

" _¡¿Qué esperan!?" grito el rubio que apretó los dientes e intento no temblar tanto por el frío, cuando los lobos se lanzaron estos atacaron al rubio que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con el gran pergamino en su espalda, corriendo entre la nieve vio un risco, juntando todo su valor salto, cayendo por la pendiente aterrizó entre los arboles._

 _Adolorido el niño cayo finalmente en el suelo, parándose como pudo vio que los lobos también saltaron y aterrizaron frente a el, caminando asía atrás retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra algo, gruñendo los lobos iban a atacarlo asta que de pronto estos retrocedieron y huyeron, parpadeando confuso el rubio sonrió._

" _ja no son tan malos como parecen" suspirando aliviado se recostó por la cálida roca, "¿roca cálida?" dándote vuelta de forma lenta vio un pie gigante, retrocediendo vio como una criatura gigante con un gran trozo de piedra se levantaba, el Troll gruño al ver al mocoso, levantando su arma este rugió con fuerza, solo para gritar de dolor cuando algo se incrusto en su ojo, el rubio se atrevió a atacarlo con un kunai y lanzar esta al ojo del troll._

 _Con ira vio al mocoso humano correr entre los arboles, sin pensarlo el gigante lo siguió destruyendo todo a su paso, finalmente este arto tomo un árbol y lo lanzo, el árbol dio de lleno en el niño que cayo al ser golpeado por el árbol, el Troll a paso lento se acerco para levantar la roca que llevaba._

 _Con su frente sangrando el rubio vio como iba a ser aplastado, sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos lentamente, lo ultimo que vio fue un hacha ser clavada en la frente del troll._

" _¿Estas bien?"_

Fin de Flas back:

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su madre adoptiva, ella lo salvo y llevo a su hogar donde conoció a quien ahora era su figura paterna, la mujer que lo salvo le dijo que podía quedare con ellos, Kratos no se opuso que el niño se quedara siempre en cuando hiciera algo útil, si su padre no era el mas amable del mundo pero era bueno a su forma.

"muchacho ve al río y pesca algo para comer… Atreus y yo iremos a cazar" esas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al rubio.

"si señor" el rubio sin mas se fue entre los arboles para llegar al río, mientras tanto su padre y hermano se fueron en la dirección contraria a cazar, ya un poco alejado de la cabaña comenzó a escalar los arboles sin utilizar sus manos, sonriendo salto entre los altos arboles, según su padre el tenía una energía que nadie más tenia, este le permitía hacer cosas asombrosas, según el pergamino que leyó este se llamaba chakra, aún estaba entrenando con ella pero aprendió varias cosas.

Dando un gran salto aterrizo a la orilla de un río, asiendo movimientos de manos varias kunia aparecieron de sus sellos, mirando el río se concentro, con una gran velocidad arrojo las armas al agua, de pronto del agua surgieron pescados muertos atravesados por las kunia, silbando alegre recogió los pescados, caminando sobre el agua como si de tierra se tratase junto su alimento, su padre dijo que si Atreus estaba listo esta tarde saldrían a llevar las cenizas de su madre a la montaña mas alta de todos los reinos.

Ya listo fue a la orilla, pero de pronto una gran sombra paso por encima de el, levantando la vista vio un dragón aterrizar en las cercanías, extrañado siguió su camino, no era la primera vez que veía una de estas bestias míticas.

"Niño no deberías estar solo aquí…" esa voz resonó en el bosque, rápidamente Naruto se dio vuelta para mirar a un hombre cruzado de brazos, era mas pequeño que su padre, tenia barba y cabello castaño atado en rastas, solo llevaba unos pantalones de pieles, su torso y brazos estaba cubiertos de tatuajes, el desconocido con tranquilidad camino asta quedar frente a frente con el rubio que permaneció tranquilo.

"no quiero problemas" dijo Naruto que movió sus manos de forma lenta a sus espadas, no era la primera vez con la que se cruzaba con personas, no serian una amenaza si no intentaran matarlo, en estos últimos años era matar o morir, el cruzarte con alguien solo significaba una pelea, riendo el hombre camino alrededor del Uzumaki.

"Si yo tampoco… sabes estoy buscando a alguien… no sabes de alguien mas en este bosque que sea… como decirlo mas fuerte de lo normal para los humanos" explico mientras miraba los alrededores caminando alrededor de Naruto que apretó las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

"no… solo me he cruzado últimamente con locos que quieren comerme" caminando por la nieve se alejo poco a poco del sujeto tatuado, (¿Esta buscando a padre?) Esa pregunto resonó en la cabeza del rubio que tubo que mover su cabeza cuando un puño casi lo golpea, el puño del extraño destruyo un árbol que golpeo, dándote vuelta este sonrió de manera macabra mientras respiraba hondo.

"Que mal mentiroso eres mocoso… siento su aroma… dime donde esta o…"

"¿oh que?" gruño el Uzumaki que desfundo sus espadas, sin embargo de un segundo al otro fue pisoteado siendo desterrado en suelo creando un gran cráter, incrédulo y adolorido intento levantarte solo para ser pisado nuevamente en el pecho.

"te mato…" diciendo esas palabras el extraño tomo del cuello al rubio que gruño con dolor, pero en un movimiento rápido el rubio dio un corte preciso en el brazo del hombre obligándolo a soltarlo, retrocediendo se frotó con dolor su cuello, "no debiste haber hecho eso…" fue las oscuras palabras del hombre que levanto su brazo sangrante que se curo al instante, sorprendido el rubio se puso en guardia.

"¿Qué demonios eres?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño, su respuesta fue un demoledor golpe en su pecho que lo mando a volar, derrapando por la nieve atravesó varios árboles, recomponiéndose se puso de pie, solo para tener que saltar a un lado cuando otro puñetazo casi le da.

"Tu peor pesadilla…" diciendo eso aplasto la cabeza del mocoso contra el suelo, pero en ves de sangre fueron astillas que saltaron en el aire, confuso miro un tronco, antes que pudiera reaccionar recibió una patada en su nuca que lo iso estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto tomo los tobillos de su oponente para lanzarlo al cielo, formando sellos de manos inhalo de forma profunda, una gigantesca llamarada fue exhalada por el rubio, el fuego dio de lleno en el hombre tatuado que solo sonrió, suspirando el rubio bajo sus manos solo para luego tener que saltar cuando el extraño apareció detrás de el.

"…" tomando distancia el rubio vio con inquietud como el sujeto estaba en llamas, pero este en ves de gritar o mostrar al menos signos de dolor solo rio, dando un fuerte aplauso las llamas desaparecieron. Negando con la cabeza el hombre bostezo de forma burlona.

"Casi sentí eso… eres interesante mocoso-" antes que pudiera continuar decenas de copias del rubio aparecieron a su alrededor, todos cargando sus espadas lo atravesados, el original corriendo y dando un grito de guerra atravesó las cabeza del hombre, todas las copias desaparecieron, las heridas del sujeto no paraban de sangrar.

"recupérate de eso infeliz" mirando los ojos en blanco del muerto saco sus espadas, respirando hondo envaino sus espadas, caminado unos pasos escucho unos aplausos, congelándose donde estaba el adolescente giro su cabeza lentamente.

"¡Vallas me tomaste por sorpresa!" dijo alegre el sujeto que seguía aplaudiendo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa oscura, en un flahs de velocidad el sujeto impacto un poderoso golpe en el centro del estomago del rubio, este ante el golpe escupió sangre y cayo de rodillas, "No puedes matarme… nadie puede" sacándole la espada al adolescente miro el arma con interés, "buena arma…" sin remordimientos atravesó el hombre del rubio que grito de dolor, "ultimas palabras…" dijo con burla mientras tomaba la segunda espada, apuntando a la frente del rubio vio que este embozo una sonrisa.

"Si… no debiste haber hecho eso" al decir eso el extraño fue mandado a volar por un golpe demoledor, cayendo de rodillas el hombre tatuado miro a un hombre sacar la espada del hombro del mocoso y revisarlo.

"Te avía dicho que evites conflictos que no puedas ganar…" dijo con seriedad Kratos que miro como la herida en el hombro del rubio se sabana lentamente, riendo con nerviosismo el adolescente solo se rasco la cabeza.

"Eee si lo siento Señor" levantándose envaino sus espadas, respirando cansado se puso de pie.

"ve a casa" dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie para tomar su hacha y encarar al extraño que solo sonreía de manera macabra, sin reprochar el rubio salto entre los arboles para ir a su hogar donde su hermano ya debía estar. Los dos hombre se miraron, el vientos frío soplo sobre ambos, el espartano tenia una cara extremadamente seria, mientras que el extraño camino asia el con una gran sonrisa pegada a su cara. "Te atreviste a lastimar a mi hijo…" girando su hacha tomo posición, "Eso te costara la vida" los dos corrieron uno frente al otro para chocar, cerca de ahí una sobre observo la pelea entre ambos, la sombra fijo su mirada al rubio a las lejanos que saltaba entre los árboles.

"Interesante…" sin las la figura desapareció entre los arboles.

 **Wow que comienzo, si Naruto será como un hijo para Kratos, si este tienes chakra y sabe usarlo como todo un shinobi, si Naruto peleo y perdió ante Baldur (obviamente es solo un niño aunque sería rango chunnin a lo mucho), si hay un personaje que permanece en la oscuridad pero en el siguiente con capítulos mostrará quien es, estoy pendejo… puede ser.**

 **Si la historia tiene apoyo prometo seguirla, obviamente solo será cuando tenga tiempo no quiero llevarme las materias en la escuela y desaprobarlas, pero les aseguro que si es apoyado cada 4 o mas días les traeré otro capítulo, sin mas chauuuuuuuu.**

 **Y cuídense.**


End file.
